


rock your world

by wearing_tearing



Series: Sterek Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Derek, Drummer Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here," Laura says, grabbing Derek’s wrist and shoving a few crumpled tens in his hand. "Go give this to him. Along with your number."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock your world

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/post/90958538094/sterek-22-maybe-street-drummer-stiles). prompted by dereks-henley: sterek + performance artists au
> 
> thanks to [whatthehale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/pseuds/whatthehale) for the quick read over. <3
> 
> **i do not give permission for any of my works to be added to or shared on other websites such as goodreads.**

"Laura _—_ ”

"I’m telling you. Actually, I’ve been trying to tell you for _months_ , you have to see this.”

"I don’t have _—_ ”

"If you tell me you don’t have time, I’ll hit you," Laura threatens, still pulling him behind her. "You run your own company. If anyone can be late for work and not get in trouble, that’s you. So no more excuses. You’re coming with me."

Derek makes a face at her, unsuccessfully trying to slip the hold Laura has on his wrist.

"Maybe I like getting to work early."

Laura has his back to him as they walk _—_ or, well, as she _drags_ him across the street _—_ , but Derek doesn’t need to be seeing her to know she’s rolling her eyes at him.

"No one likes getting to work early," Laura says, passing by a couple walking hand in hand and almost bumping into them. "I’ve been trying to get you to come out here with me for _ever_. But if you still want to run to the office after this, I promise I won’t stop you. We’re almost there.”

"There _where_?” Derek asks, frowning. “I still don’t understand what you want me to see _—”_

Derek almost crashes into Laura when she stops walking, frown deepening as he looks at the circle of people around them.

"Him," Laura points at something in the middle of the crowd. "That’s who I want you to see."

Derek follows the direction Laura’s pointing at with his eyes. And then promptly chokes on his tongue.

Because sitting there, in ratty jeans and a faded shirt, surrounded by what Derek thinks is a makeshift drum set made of buckets, is about the hottest guy Derek’s ever seen.

He’s all lean muscles and pale skin dotted with moles, brown hair sticking in every direction like he just got out of bed and couldn’t be bother doing anything with it. His teeth are clamping down on his bottom lip, worrying at it, making it look red and plush and shiny with spit. Derek can’t see his eyes from where he’s standing, only the furrow between his brows as he sets everything up.

What gets to Derek is the guys hands, though. The large palms, the slim fingers, the gracious way he moves them as he pulls his jeans up before he sits down and then picks up his drumsticks. He rolls them between his fingers a couple of times, as if getting used to holding them again.

Derek gulps.

"Told you you’d want to see this," Laura smirks, eyes glinting, and bumps their shoulders together.

"Shut up."

"Still worried about being late to work?"

"I said _shut up_ ,” Derek snaps, pressing his lips together when Laura laughs.

The sound gets drowned out when the guy starts playing, drawing Derek’s attention to the guy once again.

Derek has to admit he gets a little lost in the performance, in the way the sounds come together as the guy drums. The quick flick of his hands, the way his tongue peeks out between his teeth as he plays, the flash of a smile he sends to anyone who drops a few cents or dollar bills in the small red bucket placed in front of him.

The entire thing lasts about five minutes. Five minutes in which Derek is utterly fascinated with the scene in front of him.

And to think Laura’s been trying to get him here for _months_.

He should maybe consider listening to her more often.

Laura claps and whistles when the guy is done, along with several other people who were watching. She also starts rummaging through her purse for something while Derek just stands there, in awe, trying to get his feet to move so he can go and tell the guy _—_

Well, Derek doesn’t really know what he’d say. Only that he should say _something_.

Probably remark on how talented he is, or how fun it was watching him, or wishing him success with his music. You know, _something_.

"Here," Laura says, grabbing Derek’s wrist and shoving a few crumpled tens in his hand. "Go give this to him. Along with your number."

“ _Laura_ ,” Derek hisses, his cheeks flushing, taking the money only to put it back in her purse again.

"Please," Laura rolls her eyes. "Like that wasn’t half the reason I brought you here."

"You _— What_?”

"Hi, Laura!"

Derek turns his head just in time to see the guy, _the hot drummer guy_ , walking up to them, his hands shoved in his pockets, a big smile on his face. A smile directed to _Derek’s sister_.

"Hey, Stiles," Laura says, grinning back. "Great performance today."

"Thanks," Stiles says, a hand scrubbing the back of his neck. "I made a few changes to the routine this time. I didn’t know if people would like it, but I guess they did if everybody stuck around and all."

This close Derek can tell his eyes are brown, looking almost amber in the sunlight, with long dark lashes casting shadows on his cheeks.

He’s even more gorgeous than Derek first thought.

"Speaking of which," Laura says, resting a hand on Derek’s arm. "Stiles, I’d like you to meet my baby brother, Derek. Derek, this is Stiles."

"It’s nice meeting you, Derek," Stiles says, grin turning into something soft. "Laura talks about you all the time."

"It’s all lies," Derek blurts out. "I’m not nearly as bad as she makes me out to be."

"Hey!" Laura protests, elbowing Derek in the ribs.

Not that he’s paying attention.

Because at the same time Stiles bursts out laughing, head thrown back, entire body shaking with it.

Derek thinks he’s in love.

"I don’t think you have anything to worry about," Stiles tells him once he’s calmed down. "Unless you don’t also like guys and wouldn’t? be interested in going out with me."

Derek’s mouth drops open.

And Laura claps her hands, smiling, and takes a step back. “I think my work here is done. Derek, I’ll see you at work.”

"What. _”_

 _“_ Laura’s been coming here to watch me for months,” Stiles explains, amused, watching as Laura walks away. “And she half that time she’s been trying to either get me to come to the office and meet you or drag out here to watch me play. Apparently, according to her, we’re each other’s types.”

"I had to work," Derek says weakly, his head spinning.

Because Stiles is _definitely_ his type.

His fucking sister, he swears to god.

The only reason he’s not running after her so he can strangle her to death is because Stiles doesn’t seem opposed to her plans of setting them up. And maybe, kind of, possibly, Derek’s feeling the same way.

"She told me that," Stiles nods. "Guess today was different, though."

"It was."

"Thank fuck for that?" Stiles asks, staring at Derek from under his lashes, looking expectant.

"Yeah," Derek breathes out. "Thank fuck for that."

Stiles’s smile is wide, bright, and pleased.

"So that’s a yes on going out with me?"

"I take my lunch break at one," Derek says, feeling his lips curl up. "You should give me your number so I can call you when I’m free."

They exchange numbers, with Stiles getting Derek’s and sending him text with a smiley face so Derek can have his.

"See you at one, then?"

"Definitely," Stiles winks.

*

"You can thank me later," Laura says as soon as Derek steps into the office. "By giving me an extra week off during the summer so I can go travel with Lydia.”

Derek sighs. "Just tell me when you plan on going and the week’s yours."

Laura grins, and then gets on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. “Thanks, little brother.”

Derek shakes his head.

He has a feeling an extra week off is the least he can do.

Especially when one rolls around and Derek leaves the building to find Stiles right there, leaning against a beat up blue Jeep, arms crossed over his chest.

He smiles as soon as he spots Derek.

A smile that only widens as Derek walks up to him, not stopping until they’re chest to chest, their noses almost brushing, Derek’s hands on Stiles’s shoulders.

"Ready to let me rock your world?" Stiles asks, wiggling his eyebrows, his hands coming to rest on Derek’s waist.

"You already did," Derek says, voice soft. "When I saw you playing."

"Well then," Stiles leans in. "I guess everything after that is just a bonus."

They’re both smiling when they kiss for the first time, teeth clinking together.

Derek wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [prompts are still open](http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/faq) (general and from [this meme](http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/post/90196547764/because-we-really-needed-another-au-meme-thats-why)) if you want to request something.


End file.
